


Environmental Controls

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: It's very hot right now in Atlantis (and also Sydney).





	Environmental Controls

**Author's Note:**

> [Comment fic from tolieawake's post](https://tolieawake.dreamwidth.org/5540.html?style=mine).

"Hey, buddy. You're looking kind of..." John gestured, his finger grazing the side of Rodney's neck and making him shiver despite it being thirty-six degrees Celsius in his breadbox of a lab. 

"What?" Rodney said, flustered. "What did you say?"

"I said, you look a little pink. You gotta watch out for heat prostration." Sheppard smirked a little on 'prostration' and Rodney felt it in his nether regions, where his gonads were. 

"Yes, thank you very much for the obvious advice. If only people would stop _dropping in_ to check on my progress, maybe I could solve this environmental sensor issue and we could all go back to enjoying our regularly scheduled atmosphere."

"Hey! Don't lump me in with those jerks." Sheppard brought his other hand around and held out...was it? Yes, oh sweet Kepler, it was a Jet Pop, red, white, and blue and shaped like a rocket, of course. Rodney reached for it instinctively, but John pulled it back at the last moment.

"Now, now. What are the magic words?"

"Give me that or I'll eviscerate you with a one hundred kilowatt free electron laser?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Those are the ones." He handed over the Popsicle and Rodney snatched it and sucked the end into his mouth with a muffled moan, the icy, fake-cherry taste immediately transmitting coolness to his hot, achy head. 

"Hommifuggingod, Sheppard. Thank you." 

"Hmmm?" Sheppard stared, his eyes looking a little glazed. Maybe he should have brought one for himself, because prostration looked imminent. Rodney considered for a long moment, then grudgingly held out the Popsicle so John could have a lick of its icy goodness.

John's eyes widened and he leaned close. "Really?" His tongue glided over his lower lip, and Rodney reconsidered whether he would survive watching—but then John leaned over the Popsicle in Rodney's hand and lazed his full, curvy lips over the top, going down on it a few inches and groaning softly, before coming back up and licking the syrup from his lips with a happy smile. 

"Uh. Okay," Rodney said, and reached with his free hand to adjust himself discreetly. 

Not, apparently, discreetly enough, because John's eyes flickered down, and he said, "Better fix that sensor soon or you'll miss out on your other Popsicle." Then he winked, the fucker _winked_ at him, and strolled away, walking just a little funny.

Rodney narrowed his eyes and licked fast while searching the sensor log.

Sheppard better not start without him, or that laser was still an option.

....................  
2018.12.28


End file.
